Is Malfoy a Good Kisser? Part 5
by speedtexter
Summary: Part 5 of the story. Please review!


Disclaimer: This shouldn't have taken this long, but I have no more excuses now that I got a new laptop! I don't own Harry Potter, hope you like it!

"What do you want to talk about." Ron said nervously, staring at the ground.

"I'm tired of the cold shoulder, dammit. Forgive me already!" Hermione stomped her foot. Ron's eyes widened at Hermione's cursing.

"Malfoy, Hermione. Malfoy. It's just hard to look past it."

"I looked past it with Lavender." Hermione snapped. She felt like she was winning the argument now, even though Lavender and Draco weren't the same thing.

"That's not…really…the point." Ron stammered.

"Then what is the point?" Hermione said frustrated.

"I don't know but it's not that." Ron said.

"Ugh, are you kidding me? Ron, Draco hates _Harry_. They have a family rivalry, but if Harry can be okay with it, why can't you?"

"Because it's just not that simple okay? I really liked you and then I see you with Malfoy when you blushing and giggling like a school girl. How do you think that makes me feel?" Ron exasperated.

"How am I supposed to know that you liked me when I see you and Lavender snogging every other minute? I'm allowed to date whoever I want, Ron."

"Then why didn't we date?" Ron blurted, then immediately regretted it.

"Because you were with Lavender and now I'm with Draco. If we were meant to be together we would be. I think we should just be friends, it seems best." Hermione said gently.

"I'm starting to think that too." Ron mumbled. He looked past Hermione for a split second, and then his gaze traveled back to her face.

"What?" She asked him curiously.

"Just the way Malfoy is looking at you." He said quietly.

"Oh," Hermione said a little embarrassed.

"He better not hurt you." Ron said, laughing the slightest bit as he tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione beamed at him. She threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around, Hermione laughed again.

"Thank you Ron! You have no idea how much this means to me." She whispered the last part in his ear.

"I will kill him if he makes you cry or anything." Ron warned. Hermione laughed.

"So, we're friends again?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Best buds for life." Ron grinned. They high-fived each other. Hermione pranced back over to Ginny.

"Hiiiiiiiii." Hermione said.

"Someone's happy." Ginny said suspiciously.

"Just a lot a bit." Hermione said goofily.

"So what was all that about?" Draco tried to keep his voice light, but Ginny could tell his curiosity was burning.

"We're friends again." Hermione said happily.

"That's all?" Draco said; Ginny stifled a laugh at his jealousy.

"Yeah, is he okay with you and…" Ginny trailed off.

"Yes and yes." Hermione directed her answer at Ginny. Ginny could practically see the relief on Draco's face. Harry walked up to them.

"Someone's happy." He noted at the look on Hermione's face.

"Ron and I patched things up."' She said.

"I know I saw him pick you up like this," Harry said, scooping his arms around Ginny's waist and twirling her. Ginny laughed,

"Harry put me down!" She said, giggling. Hermione's eyebrows raised a fraction when she caught the look on Ginny's face.

"So everything's back to normal now." Hermione shrugged.

"Not everything." Harry muttered, his gaze flickering to Draco. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Uh, Harry why don't we go talk to Ron." She said, grabbing his wrist, her grasp very close to his hand, and pulling him away. Hermione turned to her 'boyfriend'.

"They're not very subtle." Draco smiled.

"Neither are we." Hermione said, locking eyes with him. _Why does this always have to be so intense? _She thought. The gossip about them was still going on, though it had died down just a bit. People would walk past them and stare, but Draco hardly seemed to notice. His eyes never left her face; and she thought she detected longing in them. Like he was itching to do something, but was holding back.

"So, about the, uh, dance-" Hermione started to stammer, but was cut off when he kissed her passionately. Her lips tingled and he pushed her up against the wall, she immediately forgot about anything except how powerful this kiss was. Hermione knew that people must be staring in shock, but she couldn't even feel their eyes for once. After what seemed liked hours, he slowly and reluctantly took his lips off hers. She had no idea what to say to him now.

Damn. That kiss was _so _good.


End file.
